Untitled
by Lady Scarlet-Une
Summary: The evolution of revenge. 1x2, 1xR, 5xR.
1. Default Chapter Title

I'm On Fire

A songfic based on Bruce Springsteen's

"I'm On Fire"

Heero rolled over and looked at the moon through the window. Its light cast a dim glow on his laptop and glinted softly off his gun on the dresser. It also made Relena's hair glow with an unearthly shine around her face. Like a heavenly nimbus, he thought to himself. Heero stared quietly at her peaceful expression. She shines even in her sleep, he thought. He reached out to gently caress her cheek. Has there ever been a time when my face was that innocent looking and peaceful?, he wondered. Have I ever been angelic? "Heero," she softly murmured, unconsciously moving her head to extend his caress. She settled deeper into her pillow. I make her so happy, Heero thought to himself. His gaze was soft as he looked at her tenderly. But is it enough?

Duo walked into the room and looked at Heero's tense shoulders as the Gundam pilot clicked away on his laptop mercilessly. He eyed the tousled dark brown hair and appreciated the lean muscular build of Heero's body. I want you, he thought to himself. I want your soul, your body, your essence; I want it to belong to me and me alone. Screw Relena.

_Hey little girl, is your daddy home? Did he go and leave you all alone? _

_I've got a bad design. _

_Oh, I'm on fire._

"What do you want, Duo?"

Heero's flat voice startled Duo out of his reverie. He wasn't surprised at being detected, though. Heero was the Perfect Soldier and being that involved a constant knowledge of the environment about one's self. He was Perfect except for one flaw: Relena.

"Nothin', bro," he replied, his voice falsely chipper. "Just bored and checkin' to see what you're up to." He walked over to Heero's side and peered at the screen. "Ah. Gibberish."

"It's code," Heero replied irritably. "I'm creating a new virus to ruin OZ's central mainframe."

"Ah," Duo replied. "Interesting." 

He began walking around the room and looking at the various odds and ends organized with militaristic efficiency on Heero's dresser. Heero's gun was the most striking object, gray and highly polished. Spare change was stacked into neat little towers next to a stack of dollar bills. Duo drew his breath sharply and clenched his fist when he noticed the long strand of blonde hair in Heero's comb. She was here, he thought starkly, slowly unclenching his fist. With Heero. In his bed. Where I'm supposed to be.

_Tell me now, baby, is he good to you? Can he do to you the things that I do?_

_Uh huh. I can take you higher._

_I'm on fire._

Duo took a deep breath and nonchalantly turned around, only to find himself pinned under Heero's hard glare. Duo suddenly realized that Heero knew everything. His eyes never wavered as he spoke.

"She's trouble, Heero. She knows too much and is too closely related to the enemy. Literally. Plus, she has had a negative effect on you, one that does not bode well in regards to our mission." Heero said nothing, his gaze never wavering. Duo's mind began to flail. "You should stop what you're doing immediately." He paused briefly before delivering the final blow. "If you don't, you might end up jeopardizing everything. What of the colonies then?" Heero's gaze dropped and he turned around to face the computer screen. He began typing once more. Duo's soul rejoiced. I will get him after all, he thought smugly. He smiled softly as he began walking towards the door. Heero's next words stopped him in mid-stride.

_Sometimes it's like someone took a knife, baby, edgy and dull, and put a _

_six inch valley through the middle of my skull._

"What makes you think you'll be any better?" Heero asked, his voice characteristically low and cold. The keys continued their relentless clatter. "What makes you think you'll be a better replacement? Because you're a Gundam pilot? Because you're the God of Death and thus less susceptible to the emotional and mental traps OZ has in store for us?"

_At night, I wake up with the sheets soakin' wet and a freight train runnin' through_

_the middle of my head. _

"Yes!" Duo exclaimed passionately as he whirled to face Heero's stony profile. "Because I have the inner strength necessary to be a Gundam pilot. Because I know the truce price of fighting, the emotional degradation and the irrevocable banishment from God. Because I know that the extreme pacifism she has deluded herself with isn't realistic." Duo laid a hand gently on Heero's shoulder. "You and I share a bond forged in battle, Heero. We have similar backgrounds that allow for mutual understanding and commiseration. Because we're Gundam pilots. Because I would do anything for you, Heero, even if it meant laying down my life to protect yours. Because I love you." Duo's voice broke and he struggled against tears.

_Only you...you cool my desire._

The keyboard had long since grown silent. Heero stared at the screen. He raised his hand slowly and placed it over Duo's. Duo's spirits plummeted as Heero merely pushed his hand off his shoulder. It fell to his side and hung there limply.

_Oh, I'm on fire._

"Relena doesn't have our intimate knowledge of blood and death and I'm grateful for that because it has allowed her to remain pure in spite of this horrific war. She may not be a Gundam pilot, but she's stronger than all of us combined, Duo." Heero looked up at him, his face impassive and cold. "Like you, she's willing to stop at nothing to make me happy. Like you, she loves me whole-heartedly. Like you, she's driven and passionate about her cause." The clicking of the keys began anew. "So in my mind, both of you come out even with each other."

"But that's not enough for you," Duo replied quietly. "You want more. You want someone to tip the scales." A short silence followed his statement.

"Go away, Duo."

_Oh, I'm on fire._

I didn't lose, Duo thought to himself as he walked out the door and down the hall. I will get him.

Heero had stopped typing and was staring blankly at his computer screen. His face remained impassive. A battle raged on within him over his soul, however, between the tumultuous and charismatic God of Death and the compelling promise of soulful peace embodied within Relena Peacecraft. Heero closed his eyes.

_Oh, I'm on fire._


	2. Default Chapter Title

This is the sequel to I'm On Fire. I really had a hard time thinking up a sequel to any of my stories and I'm not too pleased with this one. At least it's here, though. This takes place after Endless Waltz and under the presumption that Heero did not destroy his incapacitated suit. Wufei's presence will be explained in a following story. Oh yeah....I don't own Gundam Wing, etc (finally remembered to put that in).

Lady Scarlet-Une

A Woman Scorned

In the dead of a chilly winter's night, a lone figure quietly entered Wing Zero's hangar. The black-clad figure looked around quickly before slowly reaching towards its backpack. A pair of glasses was withdrawn and placed daintily on the figure's pert nose. The intruder slowly began to scan the perimeter.

Hmm, lasers. Probably leading to some sort of alarm mechanism, Relena thought to herself. She smiled softly. I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Heero dearest. Relena memorized the placement of the lasers and calculated a thoroughfare. Nodding to herself, she took off the glasses and put them away. 

"It begins now," she whispered quietly. 

She began to run, gathering necessary momentum. Relena launched herself into a set of flips a few feet before the first laser. Breathless seconds passed as Relena focused solely on her task. She landed perfectly 3 inches after the last laser. She smiled. Those gymnastics classes weren't a waste after all, she thought smugly. In front of her stood Heero's tall and stately Wing Zero. Relena opened her small backpack and pulled out a grappling gun. Taking careful aim at one of Wing Zero's helmet horns, Relena fired and hit her mark perfectly. She gave the rope a few hearty tugs before beginning her ascent. As she steadily advanced towards the cockpit, the doubts she had managed to squelch came back in full force.

You're making a mistake, they warned her. You're allowing your feeling free reign and this can only lead to dire consequences and your ruination.

Isn't that the way it's always been?, she countered mentally. IT has always been about me following him around heartsick with love while he pushes me away. and then, when I think we finally have a chance together, he leaves me. For Duo. I'm ruined already.

But you should be happy for him, replied the cajoling voices. If you _really_ loved him, you'd step aside and let them be happy.

Relena reached the Mobil Suit's shoulder and deftly swung onto it. If he had really loved me, she thought quietly, he wouldn't have played with my heart. She squared her shoulders as she walked towards the cockpit entrance. The heartbreak was the dire consequence, she thought sadly. I'm merely trying to end it.

Quickly opening the entranceway, Relena typed in a code on the cockpit's main keyboard. A loud warning sound began blaring out of the suit's speakers. "Ten minutes before detonation. Please evacuate all adjacent areas."

Grabbing a hold of the Gundam's retractable cord, Relena quickly lowered herself to the ground. She ran towards the hangar doors, ignoring the security lasers. It's like two part harmony, she thought wryly as the alarm horns added a new dimension to the ear-numbing cacophony. She reached the entrance and sprinted towards her car. She was tackled to the ground ten feet away. She was quickly released. She stood up slowly and faced her captor.

"What are you going to do to me, Wufei?" she asked quietly. He merely looked at her. The seconds ticked by and Wing Zero's countdown went unnoticed as the two continued to stare at each other.

"Heero's out with Duo tonight. If he had been here, he surely would've caught you." 

"I know. I planned it so that he would be...previously engaged." Wufei nodded but didn't reply.

"Five minutes till detonation." The countdown startled them back into reality. Without a word, they both began running towards Relena's car. Her fingers shook as she unlocked the doors and put the key into the ignition. She floored the pedal and began speeding away before Wufei could even close his door.

The car sped quickly across the desert, a plume of dust flying madly behind it. The Gundam's explosion was ear-shattering and the car rocked back and forth madly from the shockwaves. Fortunately, they were out of the explosion's destruction radius. 

The car was oddly silent after the Gundam's vociferous swansong. Wufei looked at Relena and noticed she was silently crying. He reached over and gently wiped a tear off her cheek. Startled, Relena stared at him in confusion before quickly turning her attention back to the road.

"Why did you do it?" She didn't answer. The silence lengthened and eventually Wufei gave up and settled in for the long ride hom. Her answer was barely audible and took him by surprise.

"Justice," she whispered. He looked at her, but her eyes remained on the road. He slowly turned his head away and nodded.

"Yes. Sometimes it's quite difficult to stand up for that. It takes a strong will to truly adhere to such a lofty value." Relena said nothing but Wufei noticed she had stopped crying. Reclining his seat, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

This is the sequel to A Woman Scorned. Actually, I should just make the whole thing a series. I'll fix that later. He he, I'm writing a soap opera. :-) I don't own Gundam Wing, etc. 

And So It Goes...

by Lady Scarlet-Une

The diner was brightly lit by the shine of a billion fluorescent lights. They gave off a soft buzz that blended in with the conversations floating around them. Their table was silent. Relena looked up from her coffee and stared at her reflection in the diner's plate glass window. She looked quite haggard and worn in her opinion. She glanced across the table at her companion. Wufei was sitting back against the cushions and staring at his mug of tea. Unlike her, not a hair on his head was out of place. Relena smiled wryly but quickly suppressed her amusement when he glanced at her. 

"What's so funny?" he asked. She merely shook her head and went back to drinking her lukewarm coffee. Wufei looked at her for a few moments before his eyes began to wander around the restaurant. They were surrounded by truckers in baseball hats and t-shirts. A pudgy and overworked waitress was busy serving customers a few feet away. A fly landed on the glass dome covering a cherry pie. And Heero sat in a corner booth staring at them. Wufei blinked and his eyes widened slightly.

"We have trouble," Wufei murmured quietly. Relena looked up in alarm and stared at him questioningly. She saw his expression and immediately understood.

"Heero," she replied flatly. He nodded imperceptibly. Behind her, Heero had stood up and was slowly making his way towards their table. As if sensing his approach, Relena sat up, squared her shoulders, and wiped all expression off her face. Wufei noted this and nodded once more, this time in approval.

"Show no mercy towards the enemy, Relena," he whispered quickly, "because he will show you none. Always remember the virtues you are striving to upload. Vanquish the enemy." Heero reached their table.

He stood and looked down at the two of them silently. He noted the identical blank expressions on their faces and was slightly amused. His amusement gave way to anger, however, as the memory of his destroyed Gundam resurfaced. "My Gundam was blown up this evening," he stated evenly. Wufei's expression did not change. Relena merely lifted an eyebrow.

"My condolences," she replied neutrally. She stared at him calmly.

"I know you did it and I would like to know why." His voice was cold. He stared back. A few tense moments passed before Wufei spoke up and interrupted their staring match.

"What does it matter, anyway?" he asked. "The war is over and there was no use for it. Furthermore, it was quite unsalvageable." 

"Because it was my Gundam," Heero replied coldly, now facing Wufei, "and I tend to look after the things that belong to me."

"But Heero, don't you usually destroy the things you use after their purpose is served?" Relena sounded slightly amused. "In a way, I was doing you a favor." She smiled at him placidly. "You should be grateful." She drawled out the last word and punctuated her statement with a slow, coy wink. Heero stared back at her, not shocked but caught offguard by her response nonetheless. His next statement was calculatingly harsh. Tit for tat, Relena dearest, he thought grimly.

"I didn't destroy you after I quit _using_ you, did I?" Relena drew in her breath and Wufei's eyes narrowed. Relena looked down at her coffee cup.

"No you didn't," she replied quietly. "You tried doing that while we were still together. You took my love, never returned it, and then tossed it away as you headed towards Duo's bed after you got tired of mine." She looked back up at him, her eyes blazing with anger. "You never could kill me, but you did your damn best to break me mentally. Tonight was justice, Heero. I broke free of that vicious cycle we called a relationship. Tonight I'm finally going home to something else besides a sleepless night. I'm going home to peace." She stood up and reached for her purse. She looked him straight in the eye. "I'm almost sorry for Duo in a way." Taking careful pains not to touch him, Relena stepped around him and began walking towards the exit. Wufei stood up as well, leaving a few bills on the table. He didn't immediately start walking after Relena, however. Instead, he stood and stared at Heero's angry face. Wufei unexpectedly smiled.

"And liberty and justice for all," he quoted softly. Heero's scowl widened. Smiling wryly at his own clichéd comment, Wufei turned around, started whistling, and followed Relena out into the night.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't written anything in awhile (did anyone even notice? ^_~) but I couldn't get in the appropriate mood to continue writing this series. Or anything, actually. This story is quite a...change from the previous three. Guess I was feeling rather sadistic. Anyway, reviews and comments are always appreciated. Flame me as much as you want, I'll still probably laugh. ;-)

4: Eden

by Lady Scarlet-Une

Her bedroom had not changed much in the last two months. Her bed sheets, like always, were crisp and fresh and their landscape depicted vivid flowers and bright greenery. The sunlight streaming through the large windows cast a cheery glow on her desk and its random assortment of papers, books, pens, and half-hidden barrettes. Pictures - of her parents, friends, loved ones - dotted every flat surface in the room. They were a testament to her life and love ,the reasons she kept going. They were the reasons Relena had become what she was. 

The changes that had occurred were quite subtle and undetectable to an unfamiliar eye. A certain teddy bear was now missing room its former place of honor on her bed. Certain pictures had quietly been removed from the surrounding mass. Mostly importantly, the ornate silver picture frame on her nightstand now had a new occupant. Relena smiled as she secured the back of the frame. Setting it in its proper place, her smile widened into a grin as she stared at the picture of her and Wufei. It had been taken on the day they had gone to Trowa's circus. They had sat in the stands and had eaten cotton candy and had been, in their own way, blissfully happy. 

Relena sighed and looked around her room in satisfaction. 'Everything just seems so bright nowadays,' she thought happily. Whistling a little tune, she walked out of her room to find her beloved. 

***

Heero sat in his dark room typing away on his laptop. The curtains were drawn, the lights were off, and the glow from his computer screen cast an odd pallor on his face. It had been exactly two months since his Gundam had been destroyed. since then, he had diligently filled up his time with random assignments and independent computer experimentation. 'And Duo,' he added offhandedly. Yes, Duo.

What Heero did most often, however, was scheme. With characteristic single-mindedness and a degree of intensity bordering on obsession, Heero was plotting his revenge and Relena Peacecraft's ultimate ruin. 'I will destroy,' he thought coldly. 'I will ruin her emotionally so that I won't even have to bother killing her. She'll do it for me.'

Heero smirked at the computer screen in satisfaction as he finished up the final details of his plan. Upon typing the last period, he slowly let his hands drop into his lap. The anticipation he felt almost made him want to smile.

"Mission accepted."

***

Relena quietly let herself back into the house. Her date with Wufei had ended quite late and Relena was now attempting to be as quiet as possible. 'No need to awaken the whole household,' she thought. Humming quietly to herself, she headed for the stairs but was stopped in mid-stride by an odd smell. Sniffing the air, she slowly turned in the direction of the parlor and began making her way toward its open doorway. Pausing at the room's threshold, Relena was suddenly assailed by a fear of impeding doom. Clutching the doorway with her left hand, she slowly reached out and flipped on the light switch. The room instantly lit up. There was nothing.

Relena stared straight ahead for a few seconds before smiling in relief. 'Damned imagination,' she thought to herself wryly. It wasn't until she was reaching to turn the lights off that she noticed the blood on her right hand. Her hand began to shake as she stared at it. Her breath now coming in short gasps, Relena turned her head to the right and followed the splattered trail of blood down to the floor.

"Pagan," she whispered. The silent room swallowed her small cry. Relena screamed.

***

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Well...wanna watch t.v. with me?"

"No."

"Wanna have sex?"

Heero didn't bother replying.

A short silence followed as Duo stared intently at the remote control clutched in his hands. It had always been like this.

"Do you need anything from me at all?" he finally cried out, his voice anguished. He looked at Heero searchingly. Heero turned his head and stared at him impassively. Several heartbeats passed before Heero slowly stood up started walking in Duo's direction. The God of Death's hands began to tremble. Upon reaching him, Heero gently picked up Duo's braid. He then yanked it back, viciously pulling Duo's head along with it. He lowered his face until their noses touched.

"I'm going out."

Heero dropped Duo's braid, a look of distaste on his face. Not bothering to look back, he picked up his jacket and walked out the front door.

Duo sat on the couch for a long time afterwards. Eyes closed, he kept vigil over his heart, endlessly fortifying his love for Heero with a multitude of excuses and benedictions, and fruitlessly working to keep out the pain. Despite his efforts, however, despair eventually won and Duo silently began to cry.

'It wasn't supposed to be like this,' he thought sadly. 'I was supposed to be the winner.'

_______-_______-______-______

Random note: I'm a really big Heero/Relena fan. I also prefer non-yaoi and Heero is my favorite character. Funny how everything in this series just seems to head in the opposite direction. Hmmm. :-)


	5. Default Chapter Title

5: Cain

by Lady Scarlet-Une

The killing had not always been easy. There had been a time when Heero Yuy had buried a small girl's dog amidst the rubble of a broken building and felt remorse. But there had also been a time when all such human weakness had been literally and figuratively beaten out of him. By the time he had joined forces with the other Gundam pilots, Heero had been beyond any sort of spiritual or emotional turning point that he knew of. The camaraderie, however, had made him believe that he could change. Bolstered by brotherhood, he set forth into the future with a renewed sense of hope. But as Heero stood in the rain and looked down at the lifeless body at his feet, he knew that he had not changed. He was, and always would be, the Perfect Soldier. He silently turned around and left the body behind.

***

Relena sat in her darkened office and stared listlessly at the pictures on the wall. The people in those pictures represented her life and her love. They were the reasons she existed and the reasons she kept going on. They were all disappearing one by one.

Relena looked to the far left of her office and stared at the picture of her father. He had been the first. His death she had dealt with after the appropriate amount of time. She moved her eyes to the next picture. Noin and Milliardo, stiff in both military attire and in expression, expressionlessly stared back at her. She had lost them, too, but the pain had been bearable. she had never really had them to begin with after all. The next picture, however, blinded her with pain and Relena fought down nausea. It was one of Pagan and her mother, taken on some long ago day of her pre-Gundam halcyon youth. She had found Pagan's body in the parlor last week and her mother had recently gone missing.

'What's happening,' she mouthed silently as a tear fell down her cheek. There were only five pictures left till the row of frames on her wall ended. Relena feared what would happen to her after that.

"Miss Relena." Relena's head shot up and she looked at her secretary's stiff figure in the doorway. something in her posture made Relena's blood run cold.

"There's been...an accident." The light from the hallway clashed with the darkness of her office and threw a small pool of light past the doorway. Her secretary's face remained shadowed. "Quatre Raberba Winner is dead."

Relena's heart broke.

***

Duo sat in the kitchen and stared at the half empty liquor bottle in front of him. Heero had never come back from his walk and Duo had never surfaced from his depression. The dark voices in his head - the ones he had ruthlessly tamped down over the years - had slowly but surely returned and were driving him insane. They whispered to him seductively, taunting him with memories of a time long gone when he had truly been happy. Of the orphanage and the children and of Father Maxwell. Of the nuns and the incense ad the melodious clinking of the rosary beads. Of the smiles and the laughter and the adoration on the faces of the younger children. Of the quiet voices mumbling Our Fathers in the dim sanctuary. Of the dry wafer and the bittersweet wine. Of the -

"Stop it!" he screamed and swept the bottle off the table violently with his arm. It broke on the cold kitchen tile and scattered glass in all directions. Duo dropped his head into his hands and shut his eyes tightly. Tears seeped out from the corners, but the voices had blessedly stopped. Duo suddenly began to pray, emulating the Our Fathers and Hail Marys that had been running mercilessly through his mind. He prayed for his soul, he prayed for the other Gundam pilots, and he prayed for Relena. That last benediction was the most wrenching for he knew that it was her he owed the greatest debt to.

"I can't go on anymore, Relena, though I know that you need me to," he whispered brokenly. He, like her, was well aware of the dwindling number of people and the significance of those who remained. But unlike her, he knew the reason for the agony and it was that which was driving him insane. "I'm afraid I love him too much to stop him." 

Duo raised his head and slammed his palm down on the table. The pain ran up his arm, but he hardly noticed it as he stared intently at the large window gracing the living room wall straight ahead. The lights were on, so he couldn't see outside, but he knew that his blindness was irrelevant. He already knew his part.

Duo stood up and walked barefoot through the broken glass towards the living room. His cut feet left a trail of blood on the cold tile, but he didn't notice the pain or the trail. His eyes were focused on the gun on top of the coffee table. It's shiny barrel was already pointed in his direction. Duo picked it up and slowly made his way towards the living room window. He put his free hand on the glass and stared at his reflection.

"Heero."

Duo closed his eyes and raised the gun to his head.

***

Heero, standing in the shadows of the night, did not flinch as the bullet found its mark. He stared detachedly at the mess mess before him and the body slumped against the stained glass.

'Three to go,' he thought quietly. He turned around and walked away.


	6. Default Chapter Title

Here's the last installment. Hope y'all liked the series. Many thanks to all the people who emailed me, especially Peygan. :-) 

~LS-U

6: East of Eden

by Lady Scarlet-Une

Relena walked through the dark streets blindly. After Duo's death, she had stopped crying. After Trowa's death, she had stopped eating. After Wufei's, she had stopped living. Now, as her feet guided her automatically to the rendezvous point, Relena tried examining her feelings about the upcoming meeting with Heero. Unsurprisingly, she had none. Those had died with Wufei. Relena clutched the gun in her pocket. She would be gone tonight, too.

***

They met, fittingly, on the beach where she had first laid eyes on him. The wind was whipping her hair around her head and Relena had to hold it back with one hand in order to see the face of the silent pilot she had once loved.

"I came," she said quietly. Heero merely nodded. They stared at each other wordlessly, both aware of the significance of their meeting.

"You once told me you could destroy me, Heero," she began, "but you could never physically do so. After the war ended, you never really stopped trying. Instead, you changed tactics and tried to ruin me emotionally. As ruthless as breaking my heart was, though, you couldn't break me." She paused to see if he would say anything. Heero remained silent. Unperturbed, Relena continued. "The thing that held me up and held you back was the support I got from all those around me, direct or not. I was always able to go on living if that was around. Ironically, my bold stab for freedom via blowing up your Gundam gave you the excuse you needed to go one step further and rob me of all my buttresses."

"And now we're here," he cut in. "There's no one left anymore." He looked deep into her eyes, a small glint of triumph shining in them. Relena noted all this yet still felt nothing. Almost tenderly, Heero reached for her free hand. Holding it between both of his, Heero looked down at their intertwined fingers and whispered, "Ome o korosu." He gently kissed her on the cheek. He continued to hold her hand as he waited. 

Relena slowly drew the gun out and held it to her head. No voices yelled at her to stop, no hands pulled the guns from her hand. There was just her now, and she was dead. Relena closed her eyes. Suddenly, an odd memory of her and Wufei floated into her conscience. 

_They were sitting on a park bench and lazily feeding some ducks. Out of nowhere, Relena turned to Wufei and asked, "Why were you at the hangar that night?" Wufei stopped throwing bread crumbs and looked at her. _

_ "Love drove me to seek unremorseful Justice, Relena. Love and hate drove me to madness and killing that was, in the end, tantamount to murder. For years I've watched you love Heero with a dogged determination that paralleled my need for some indefinable sense of justice." He took her hand and held it between both of his. "Who better than I, a former slave of love, could recognize the signs?"_

_ Relena broke their gaze and stared out at the blue lake in front of their bench. "What makes you think I wouldn't have killed him instead?" she asked quietly._ _Wufei sighed._

_ "Because you're not strong enough, Relena." She looked at him._

_ "You never know."_

Relena looked down at her hand in between Heero's. Bringing her head up, she smiled lovingly at him. Anticipation had animated his face and his eyes burned bright in the darkness. Leaning over slowly, she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you, Heero. Ome o korosu." She turned the gun around and shot him in the head. His expression, as he fell, was decidedly stunned. He hit the ground with an audible thump.

"Relena stared down at the body before her. Emotionlessly, she watched his blood dye the sand around his head. She absentmindedly wiped some blood of her face.

"He was the last picture," she said. The wind whistled in response. Slowly, she raised the gun to her head and closed her eyes.

"Peace," she whispered softly into the night. Her last thought was of a park bench by a big blue lake. A solitary figure sat on it, quietly feeding bread to eager birds.

"Wufei."

Relena pulled the trigger.  


THE END


End file.
